1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera apparatus, and more particularly is applicable to a television camera of the NTSC standard and PAL standard etc., for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art camera apparatus of this type uses imaging devices conforming to the pertinent television system for generating video signals.
In a camera apparatus of the PAL standard (hereinafter referred to as normal PAL standard) in which the aspect ratio is 4:3, a signal is read out repeatedly in a cycle period of 1/50 sec. from an imaging device which has 738 (horizontal) by 575 (vertical) effective pixels, as shown in FIG. 1.
Thus, in the PAL standard camera apparatus the image signal is converted to a PAL standard video signal by processing it in a predetermined signal processor.
On the other hand, in a camera apparatus of the NTSC standard (hereinafter referred to as the normal NTSC standard), in which the aspect ratio is again 4:3, a signal is read out repeatedly in a cycle period of 1/59.94 sec. from an imaging device, which has 622 (horizontal) by 485 (vertical) effective pixels.
The television standards of this type further include, in addition to the normal standard with the aspect ratio of 4:3, those with an aspect ratio of 16:9 (hereinafter referred to as wide standards).
In this case, the camera apparatus has to use an imaging device having the horizontal and vertical pixel numbers corresponding to the aspect ratio noted above.
Further, a camera apparatus which effects camera shake compensation by taking out a predetermined area of a picked-up image according to motion detection results, has to use an imaging device having more effective pixel numbers in correspondence to the camera shake compensation.
In general, the prior art camera apparatuses have to use exclusive imaging devices depending on the television standards, aspect ratio and the presence or absence of the camera shake compensation.